De quem é esse chupão?
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: "E essa é a pergunta que toda mulher quer ouvir de um colega de trabalha em alto e bom som no meio de uma sala de reuniões... Eu adoro o Stark." Fanfic Clintasha, com participação de todos os Avengers.


**Disclaimer: Contra a minha vontade a Marvel tem posse de todos os personagens aqui citados e seus destinos, sendo assim, minha história não tem fins lucrativos e é apenas um sonho de fã, sabe... eu ia amar essa cena acontecendo.**

* * *

-De quem é esse chupão? –Obviamente Stark perguntou, ele tinha que perguntar.

E é claro que tinha que perguntar na sala cheia de agentes e heróis do grupo Vingadores. Não podia esperar, não podia manter para si mesmo... Não, ele tinha que ser indiscreto, como sempre.

Ele era mais do que detestável.

O olhei séria e fria, como se a pergunta não me abalasse, apenas o desrespeito... eu queria mata-lo, mas não era bem ele que eu queria estar fuzilando com os olhos, e apenas com os olhos nesse momento.

Era o homem, sentado do outro lado da sala, se fingindo de inocente.

Éramos tão discretos... Ele sabia que não devia deixar marcas! Mas eu não podia falar nada... sabia que na noite passada eu mesma havia deixado as minhas próprias marcas nele... Nas costas dele para ser mais exata.

Me perguntava se as linhas vermelhas ainda ardiam... E eu agradecia mentalmente por tê-lo arranhado com tanta força, me sentindo vingada.

Os outros, bem mais cavalheirescos, apenas ignoraram... Ouvi Steve murmurar algo sobre desrespeito e limites, mas apenas me sentei na ponta, explicando a missão que Fury havia me passado.

Mas aparentemente o planeta terra sendo destruído não era muito interessante para o Stark...

-É dessa sala?

O encarei friamente mais uma vez.

-Aposto minha fortuna que ele é bom no arco e flecha. –Ele falou com um biquinho sorridente, se fingindo de inocente, não deixei minha surpresa transparecer, nós éramos tão discretos...

-Eu posso te acertar bem no meio da testa a quilômetros de distância, quando você menos esperar. – O Gavião avisou sem ligar muito, também fingindo não se importar de verdade, em outras ocasiões ele até poderia se unir ao Stark para zoar alguém, mas o caso era delicado e ele não queria se comprometer.

Evitei cruzar meu olhar com qualquer um deles e voltei ao relatório, friamente.

-Eu não entendo vocês, humanos. –Thor falou.

O observei levemente interessada, julgando que tinha relação a algo que eu havia declarado sobre a missão.

Não podia estar mais errada...

-Se vocês gostam tanto um do outro, porque não admitem de uma vez e vivem o amor em liberdade? Digo, até o homem de lata admite o sentimento! –Thor brada naquele seu tom de trovão, como uma declaração muito importante sobre honra ou qualquer uma das merdas que costumava falar.

Eu apenas pude encara-lo abismada, sem poder esconder meu pasmar...

Até ele?

-É verdade, se eu tivesse sua chance eu estaria ao lado da mulher amada. –Steve falou olhando diretamente para Clint que olhou de volta para mim num misto de surpresa e pânico, mas eu não estava muito melhor.

-Ele te deu uma joia viúva, e você a usa! Todo mundo sabe que joias são sinais de compromisso. –Toni continuou, me segurei para não colocar minha mão sobre o colar de flecha que Clint havia me dado no Natal, ele não saia do meu pescoço desde então...

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Perguntei me fingindo de inocente.

-Todo mundo sabe. –O Dr. Banner falou olhando pela janela distraído com algo, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma resposta para alguma pergunta desinteressante.

Mas eu não avia perguntado... e não, todo mundo não sabia.

Ou sabia?

Porque sabiam?

Lutei para não encarar Clint com a acusação que eu sabia que me entregaria.

-Do que...- Clint começou, mas Thor o interrompeu.

-Seja um homem e assuma a verdade Clint Barton, filho de... –Thor começou, mas eu o interrompi.

-Podemos voltar a missão? –Eu pedi com um tom de voz ameaçador, mas ninguém ligou.

-Como se ninguém soubesse que vocês quase sempre vão embora juntos... –Toni começou.

-E trabalham juntos em missões onde apenas os dois participam, juntos, dividindo o quarto de hotel. –Steve fala como se fosse um pai criticando os filhos por mentir, ele... _costumava _não se meter com a vida alheia... Toni não era um bom exemplo, fato.

-E todo mundo viu o quanto você ficou preocupada quando Clint foi dominado pelo Loki Natasha. –Pepper falou pelo viva voz do celular de Toni, que eu nem sabia que estava ligado, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

-Ou como Clint fica misteriosamente desligado quando você sai em missões sem ele. –Dr. Banner falou, antes eu até gostava dele... antes.

-É tão bom ver que eu não sou o único a se frustrar com essa idiotice de apenas parceiros... –Toni murmura alto, como se falasse consigo mesmo, mas todo mundo via que ele se orgulhava do rumo que a conversa chegava.

Eu olhava ao meu redor boquiaberta, me sentindo totalmente traída enquanto alguns agentes de nível inferior que operavam a nave fingiam não prestar atenção na conversa.

Clint, para ser justa, se mantinha muito bem com as sobrancelhas franzidas, fingindo achar tudo aquilo absurdo, e eu sabia que ele buscava achar uma saída, e me sentia culpada por saber que ele fazia isso mais por mim do que por ele...

Por ele nosso relacionamento estava assumido, e eu deveria me mudar de vez para a sua casa.

-Poderíamos, por favor, voltar à missão? –Perguntei fria, tentando voltar ao ponto.

-Por favor. –Clint respondeu lançando um olhar frio pela sala e então voltando sua atenção para mim, não olhei de volta, não conseguiria olhar.

-Incrível como é submisso... Certeza que ela nunca deixa você ficar por cima. –O maldito Stark falou para Clint, senti ele se retesar ao meu lado, mas sabia que ele não ia revidar, por mim... E me senti mais ultrajado por ele do que por mim, isso não era justo, e isso era cruel.

-Mas é claro que eu deixo! –Falei antes que eu pudesse me conter, e então parei de súbito, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos com raiva de mim mesma, e ódio do Stark. Obviamente todos deveriam me encarar surpresos, provavelmente o Stark estaria mais com cara de vitorioso do que surpreso... Porém não era naquilo que eu pensava.

Eu não sabia se estava com mais raiva de ter falado, ou do que eu havia falado... Dizer que eu deixava implicava que eu tinha pleno controle sobre a relação, e eu não tinha, sabia que não... A verdade é que mais da metade das vezes Clint começava por cima, e eu ficava lá, totalmente entregue... e quando ele me deixava dominar... era porque ele queria, ele se deixava ser dominado... Por mais que eu tentasse eu sabia que não tinha controle sobre aquilo, pelo menos não na cama... Meu único controle era fora do quarto, quando eu podia negar tudo aquilo, fingindo que nunca tinha acontecido... nenhuma das milhões de vezes que isso ocorrera.

Eu tentava acreditar que aquilo não era um relacionamento, apenas uma amizade com sexo ocasional, sem sentimentos... Mas já fazia mais de dois anos que eu não dormia com outro homem, e mais de 1 ano que eu passava quase todos os meus dias livres com ele, quase todas as minhas noites com ele... todas as que eu pudesse passar.

E eu sabia muito bem como havia me sentido quando ele havia me dado aquele colar... E sabia muito bem porque não conseguia tira-lo do pescoço, mesmo que eu soubesse que aquilo estava muito errado.

Eu fazia de tudo para fingir que não ligava, para mostrar meu lado forte e ser fria, totalmente fria... Mas era difícil não lançar um olhar para ele a cada missão, tendo certeza que ele estava bem... era difícil não me sentir honrada sempre que ele arriscava sua vida por mim...

Mas eu estava feliz assim, feliz com o nosso relacionamento descomplicado, feliz de não assumir nada e não ter que encarar sentimento nenhum deixando que as coisas caminhassem sozinhas...

Maldito Stark.

Abri meus olhos tranquilamente e lancei um olhar frio para todos na sala, deixando Clint Obviamente por último.

Stark, parecia presunçoso como sempre, Steve parecia um pouco chocado ainda, e com certeza desconcertado demais para me olhar de volta, Thor...Bom, Thor olhava para mim com um sorriso brilhante e orgulhoso, os braços fortes cruzados como sempre, e parecia mais que eu tinha dito que íamos nos casar, ou que eu esperava um filho... Pelo amor de deus. Dr. Banner... Bom, ele olhava ainda concentrado pela janela de vidro, distraído como sempre, parecendo pensar em algo muito mais importante do que uma discussão idiota sobre minha vida amoro... Sexual. E realmente devia ser. Já Clint... Clint me encarava confuso pela de declaração, e ainda mais confuso por eu ter perdido meu controle... Não era muito normal que eu perdesse o controle... Claro, era normal pra ele, mas não fora de um quarto, não quando havia mais gente... Não no meio da Shield.

Respirei fundo e voltei meu olhar para o Stark.

-Isso não prova nada. –Falei friamente, e realmente não provava... sexo era sexo, apenas.

Todos pareceram revirar os olhos para essa afirmação.

-Podemos voltar... –Tentei.

-Por tocar no assunto, aquele teste de gravidez que você me pediu... –Dr. Banner começou, o olhei chocada.

Eu nunca esperaria uma traição dessas da parte dele!

Podia sentir o Gavião Arqueiro congelar na cadeira, podia sentir suas mão apertando a mesa com força, podia sentir o grande "o que?" que ele logo soltaria... Mas eu interrompi, olhando para ele alarmada, o tranquilizando.

-É mentira! –Falei sinceramente, e então voltei meu olhar acusador para aquele falso pacifista do diabo. –Eu nunca pediria para você fazer um dos meus testes de gravidez. –revidei friamente, só percebendo meu erro ao notar o olhar chocado e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso do Stark.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

-Se eu descobrir que você abortou apenas um embriãozinho que... –Clint começava realmente irritado, eu o encarei chocada.

Ok, eu falei mais do que devia... mas ele não devia conversar sobre aquilo ali, não devia conversar aquilo em lugar nenhum!

-Mas é claro que não! –Pepper irrompeu novamente do viva voz, me virei para o celular me perguntando se aquilo era algum plano maligno, ou pelo menos um pesadelo do qual eu logo acordaria... –Natasha não faria isso certo? Meu deus um bebezinho de vocês seria tão bem vindo, eu...-Pepper começava a fazer planos, eu apenas coloquei minha mão sobre a testa.

-Eu não a imagino sendo mãe, nem um pouco... Só imagino ela jogando o bebê como se fosse uma faca contra os inimigos... –Stark murmurava.

-Não... ela é uma guerreira, mas acho que poderia dar uma boa mãe, digo, ela parece ter o instinto maternal bem no fundo... –Thor falava baixo, mas a sua voz era forte demais para que eu não ouvisse.

-Ok, já chega! Qual o problema de vocês! –Falei realmente irritada, todos se calaram mas com sorrisos que mais pareciam esperar por um discurso fofo do que por uma bronca, eu queria realmente mata-los. –Agora podemos, _por favor_, voltar ao que importa? –Tentei, mas então uma nova voz irrompeu do comunicador da mesa.

-Não, estou gostando do assunto. –O agente Fury falou com um sorriso, o encarei chocada. –Finalmente vou poder parar de ser obrigado a angariar fundos para reservar dois quartos de hotel, quando eu sei que eles vão precisar de apenas um. –Ele completou, eu me sentia chocada demais para responder.

_O que estava acontecendo ali?_

-Eu... Tenho a leve impressão de que tínhamos uma missão pra salvar o planeta... –Clint começa suavemente, tentando mudar de assunto, todos os outros homens da sala bufam irritados, e Pepper também, pelo telefone.

-Você não passa de um bonequinho na mão dela certo? –Toni perguntou abismado.

-Pepper.-Clint respondeu cruzando os braços e se lançando despreocupadamente no encosto da cadeira, uma forte satisfação subiu o meu corpo... e eu sabia que metade dela não se devia a resposta, mas sim ao fato da perfeição que aquele homem era aos meu olhos...

Mas não era um bom pensamento para o momento.

-Sim, sim, -Toni respondeu sem se abater. –Mas pelo menos eu sei que o anel dourado no dedo dela é meu, e pelo menos eu sei que ela _quer _estar comigo todas as noites, e pretende continuar assim até o fim de sua vida. –Ele alfinetou.

Clint apenas deu de ombros, eu sabia que aquilo o magoava mais do que ele deixava transparecer, mas eu também sabia que ele sabia que eu era entregue a ele mais do que _eu _deixava transparecer.

Fechei meus olhos.

-Ok, eu não preciso ficar aqui. –Murmurei e me levantei, saindo dali antes que falasse algo demais, antes que aquela história saísse ainda mais do controle.

Só demorou alguns minutos para que ele estivesse atrás de mim, me seguindo em silencio até a saída da Shield, subi em minha moto, e ele na dele, mas eu sabia para onde ele ia, e sabia que eu estava indo para o mesmo lugar... E agora todos sabiam disso.

Malditos chupões.

* * *

Primeira fic Marvel minha, e desse casal... talvez precinta outras vindo, quem sabe...

Postarei no Nyah também, não é plagio, é apenas minha outra conta :D


End file.
